O manual do amor?
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Durante a adaptação à sua nova vida como cavaleiro de Sagitário, Seiya encontra com Saori um manual sobre… amor?


**O manual do... amor?**

* * *

Fora um dia agradável em Rodorio. Depois de passar a tarde inteira com Seika, preparando um simples jantar, a sensação era a de que finalmente encontraram um lugar para chamar de lar. No entanto, possuíam casas diferentes. Seika decidira permanecer com o senhor que a resgatara, e Seiya trabalhava como cavaleiro de Athena. Dono da recém adquirida armadura de Sagitário, seu lugar era nas Doze Casas.

Seika acompanhava-o até a estrada que o levaria de volta ao Santuário. Seiya tinha desistido de insistir que voltassem ao Japão, e agora aceitava os novos rumos, ainda com alguma reclamação. Há alguns anos, voltara ao Japão esperando que sua antiga vida com Seika retornasse ao que era antes. Aquele desejo ainda vivia após a Guerra Santa. No entanto, Seika foi firme na decisão de permanecer em Rodorio, e ele não tinha paciência para passar o resto de seus dias tomando conta de uma pacata lojinha.

"Estou feliz que tenha aceitado a armadura de Sagitário, Seiya."

"Eu também estou. Mas, neesan, eu estaria mais feliz no Japão."

"Pois eu acho que foi melhor assim... Ser o cavaleiro de Sagitário combina com você. Além disso, você não gostaria de ficar na loja, não é? Ela é pequena demais para você."

"Mas é que passamos tanto tempo separados..."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Você pode vir me visitar sempre que quiser. Vai ser bom para nós dois, verá."

Não concordava com Seika, mas não podia deixar de respeitar o desejo da irmã. Pararam à beira da estrada. Como batia um vento gelado, não quis se demorar. Deu um beijo na testa da irmã, como sempre fazia ao despedir-se, e tomou o caminho de casa. No dia seguinte, teria de inspecionar o trabalho dos cavaleiros e vigiar a casa de Sagitário. Eram trabalhos rotineiros e seriam chatos se não fossem pelas diversas missões a serem organizadas por ele nesse meio tempo.

Diferente da silenciosa aldeia de Rodorio, o Santuário possuía vida à noite. Cavaleiros, soldados e servos, quando possuíam folga, enchiam as tavernas e divertiam-se. Constantemente se via um soldado patrulhando os arredores, e Seiya respondia aos educados cumprimentos, ansioso para seguir adiante para as Doze Casas. E então se deparava com a escadaria. Quase duas horas de escalada até Sagitário, onde morava sozinho. Já tinham lhe oferecido servos, mas Seiya ainda não se sentia à vontade o bastante com a nova posição para aceitar mordomias.

Entrou em casa, com as pernas um tanto doloridas, já pensando em desabar na cama e dar o dia por encerrado. Mas parou logo na sala, diante do vestido branco. Suspirou pesadamente.

"Desculpe atrapalhar", disse Saori, aproximando-se um pouco. "Só queria conversar."

"Então ligue para o Tatsumi amanhã. Eu não sou bom nesse negócio de conversar, Saori."

"Não... Queria que fosse hoje. Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, eu prometo."

Havia tantos cavaleiros, soldados e servos que se sacrificariam apenas por cinco minutos de conversa com Saori. Por que ela tinha de vir justamente ao homem que menos desejava vê-la? Seiya pensou em despachá-la, mas foi barrado por seus próprios princípios: não conseguia facilmente dizer não para uma mulher.

"Quer se sentar?"

"Obrigada."

Saori dirigiu-se a uma cadeira junto a uma pequena mesa redonda. Seiya ocupou a cadeira no outro lado e fitou-a, esperando.

"Como está Seika?", perguntou ela.

"Bem."

"Que bom..."

Se estivesse de bom humor, teria falado mais. Seiya incomodou-se com o silêncio conseguinte e tentou ressuscitar a conversa.

"Ela parece contente lá em Rodorio. Conhece as pessoas, todos a tratam bem. Mas diz ela que aquele é um lugar muito pequeno para mim."

"Ela não quer que você sacrifique o seu caminho por ela, Seiya, é só isso."

"Eu sei que ela não quer dizer nada de mal. É só que eu fico frustrado com isso."

Saori sorriu-lhe e mudou de assunto:

"Hoje eu pensei no senhor Kido."

"Nem me fale daquele velho tarado."

"Não fale assim dele... Ele não era ruim como você imagina. Ele foi muito bom para mim, Seiya."

"Bom pra você."

"Sabe... No ano passado, por causa de todas as lutas, eu não consegui visitar o túmulo dele. Este ano eu pensei em ir, mas não encontrei a desculpa perfeita. Tatsumi vem cuidando muito bem da Fundação Grado, por isso eu quase não preciso viajar. Hoje foi aniversário do meu avô, mas de novo não pude ir. E eu estava pensando que, daqui pra frente, será sempre assim. Como você, também me sinto um pouco frustrada. Mas não conte isso aos demais, está bem? Eles ficariam desesperados se soubessem que a Athena está chateada."

"Por que está me contando isso?"

"Nada... Eu só tinha que contar para alguém, e a pessoa mais próxima era você, Seiya."

Seiya sentiu algo próximo de pena: para ele ser o mais próximo dela era porque Saori estava desesperadamente precisando de amigos no Santuário. No Japão, ela sempre conversaria com Tatsumi ou Shun, o único dos cinco com paciência para ouvi-la. Seiya não era um bom ouvinte, muito menos interlocutor.

"É o preço de ser Athena, não é? Não se pode fazer nada a respeito."

"Sim, você tem razão... Olha, Seiya... Desculpe vir incomodar. Vou deixar que descanse. Boa noite."

Ver Saori dirigir-se à saída deu-lhe um terrível mal-estar. Seiya respirou fundo, reuniu toda a paciência e disse:

"Espere, Saori."

"Sim?"

"Eu não disse que não ia conversar com você. É que sou ruim nisso. Tudo bem estar frustrada. Eu também estou. Estou esperando que isso passe, sabe?"

"Então vamos conversar mais", respondeu ela, voltando a sorrir. "Mas não hoje. Você está cansado, merece uma boa noite de sono. Podemos conversar depois... no fim de semana?"

"Certo. Tenho uma tarde de folga."

"Então até lá. Descanse bem."

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, não houve muito trabalho. As missões dos cavaleiros iam bem, e tudo estava em ordem no Santuário. Com isso, Seiya terminou a semana relativamente tranquilo. Com o humor restaurado, decidiu que era hora de limpar um dos armários do templo, pertencente a Aioros. Sabia que tudo aquilo tinha sido vistoriado pelos soldados logo após a declaração de que o cavaleiro tentara matar a deusa Athena. Não esperava encontrar nada importante ali, mas, por curiosidade, criou coragem e enfrentou a poeira acumulada de anos.

Encontrou livros com técnicas de luta, histórias para crianças, além de complicados manuais de cálculo. Seiya encostou-os sem pensar e foi direto para os objetos guardados. Havia frascos vazios, lembranças, coisas quebradas. Seiya surpreendeu-se pela quantidade de brinquedos, tanto de meninos quanto de meninas. Os carrinhos e bonecos estavam bastante quebrados, enquanto que os brinquedos de meninas só acumulavam poeira. Não era difícil adivinhar para quem eram aqueles brinquedos.

"Seiya?"

Saori entrou no templo, e ele levantou-se num sobressalto. Tinha se esquecido completamente da conversa. Ela entrou na sala e viu toda a tralha do armário espalhada no chão.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Desculpe, Saori. Eu estava tentando limpar o armário do Aioros. Tem um monte de tranqueira aqui."

"Do Aioros...?"

Saori ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e passou a olhar os antigos objetos. Viu os brinquedos e notou que Aioros vinha planejando sua infância desde o momento em que nascera. Sentindo-se agraciada pelo afeto do antigo cavaleiro, passou para os livros e verificou-os um por um. Seiya ocupava-se de separar todas as coisas que jogaria fora e as que guardaria por julgar ainda úteis.

Ela parou quando tentou abrir um dos livros, sem sucesso. Surpresa, mostrou-o:

"Olha, Seiya. Este livro não abre."

"Lógico que não. Na capa está escrito 'Cálculo de previsão estelar, nível avançado, volume 9'. Quem é que se daria ao trabalho de abrir esse negócio? Aposto que as folhas estão todas coladas por causa disso."

"Eu não acho que é isso. Sinto que tem um pouco de cosmos inserido no livro... Bem de leve. Vou tentar abrir com o cosmos."

"Não me responsabilizo se equações assassinas saltarem daí."

"O que equações assassinariam, Seiya?"

"O meu cérebro, é lógico. Não sou idiota de ficar perto dessas coisas."

"Aposto que não é isso", respondeu a deusa, rindo da resposta.

Com cuidado, a trava do livro cedeu sob o seu cosmos, e Saori abriu a capa. Para a sua surpresa, na folha de rosto estava escrito a mão: 'Manual para o dia em que todas as tentativas de esganá-lo forem em vão'.

"Mas...? Isso não é título de livro de cálculo, é?", perguntou ela, confusa.

"Só se ele estiver se referindo ao autor dos oito primeiros volumes de cálculo. Ou ao aluno idiota que não consegue aprender depois de 8 volumes."

"Como você?"

"Eu não sou idiota pra tentar aprender cálculo. Eu sou o burro esperto que evita aprender por saber que não vai conseguir aprender de qualquer jeito."

"Isso é... uma tremenda burrice."

"Mas esperta."

"Ok... não vou discutir. Vamos ver o que é este livro..."

Saori virou uma página, onde havia mais texto escrito a mão:

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_ 1-Verifique (com muito cuidado, pois ela é a deusa) se ela está mesmo certa disso. Vai que bate um arrependimento de última hora, né?_

_ 2-Diga que reconhece o idiota. Ofereça um passeio especial para comemorar o amor._

_ 3-Leve-os para o jardim do Santuário e vá até o cedro._

* * *

Saori tentou virar a página, mas não conseguiu. Mesmo usando o cosmos, foi inútil. Seiya voltou-se para as tranqueiras, perdendo o interesse.

"Não passa de besteira, afinal. Bem, vou continuar limpando isso. É muita poeira."

Entretanto, o silêncio de Saori deu-lhe um péssimo pressentimento. Sua intuição dizia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer. Apressou-se para tirar o livro das mãos dela, mas ela se desviou e continuou a olhar para a página.

"Saori... eu vou guardar esse livro, já que ninguém mais vai usar..."

"Não, Seiya... Olha, ele está falando de mim. E o livro está lacrado com cosmos. Isso pode ser uma coisa muito importante, disfarçada num livro de cálculo!"

"Bem, ele foi esperto de disfarçar num livro assim, mas duvido que seja importante."

"Não. Eu sinto que é, Seiya. Por favor, vamos até o jardim do Santuário."

"Você... Está brincando, né?"

"E se eu disser que não?"

Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Pelo visto, Saori o faria descer toda a escadaria apenas porque um livro idiota mandava. Maldito fosse Aioros!

"Eu... esperava passar um dia tranquilo por aqui hoje."

"Por favor, Seiya! É algo que seu antecessor nos deixou!"

"Ah... Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento quanto a isso..."

"Você vai? Que bom! Vamos nos apressar."

Sentindo-se mal por ter sido seco demais na última vez que conversaram, Seiya acabou aceitando e descendo as escadas, atrás das pistas de um livro bizarro. Imaginava a desgraça de subir todas as escadas novamente, após uma inútil investigação. Saori parecia uma criança com um mapa do tesouro em mãos.

O jardim do Santuário era um local de acesso permitido apenas à Athena e aos cavaleiros de ouro. Por esse motivo, estava sempre vazio, cheio de flores de diversas cores. Saori raramente ia lá, por falta de tempo. Era a primeira vez de Seiya.

"Embaixo do cedro... Ali, né?"

Saori posicionou-se abaixo da árvore, empolgada. Seiya, de braços cruzados, esperava.

A nova página revelou-se, e Saori leu:

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_ 1-Diga que o jardim foi feito para o amor e outras bobagens._

_ 2-Procure esta flor:_

_ 3-Diga que ela é o favorito da deusa. _

_ 4-Diga que ela representa o amor._

_ 5-Espere._

_ 6-Se não der certo, leve-os para Cabo Sunion._

_ 7-Procure a cela nº6._

* * *

"Seiya, veja o desenho da flor. Aioros desenhava muito bem, não?"

Seiya, aborrecido, olhou para a flor e depois em volta. Apesar da grande variedade em torno deles, aquela era uma flor única: possuía pétalas com um matiz azul, laranja e rosa, o que a tornava única. Não precisaram de muito tempo para encontrar uma com as mesmas cores. Curioso, Seiya arrancou-a e olhou-a de perto.

"Essa coisa representa o amor? Que flor mais feia!"

"Ah, eu acho bonita."

"Hum... Eu não sou muito de flores. Mas o que ele quer dizer com esperar...?"

"Seiya, olhe!"

Em questão de segundos, a flor transformou-se. Cada pétala tornou-se um verme, e do centro saíram baratas voando. Seiya largou-a, recuando e arrancando as larvas sobre a mão, enojado. Saori também recuou, assustada.

"Minha nossa!"

"Isso representa o amor? Isso está bem longe de representar o amor!", bronqueou Seiya. "Pode esquecer esse livro, Saori! Esse Aioros só tinha minhoca na cabeça!"

"Calma, Seiya. Olha, eu sei que ele quer dizer algo... Vamos. Vamos para o Cabo Sunion."

"Eu não quero ir."

"Por favor... Não queria ter que ir sozinha..."

"Saori, baratas saíram voando dessa flor! Baratas voando! Não acha que minha cota de paciência já acabou?"

"Mas... Seiya... Aioros salvou a minha vida quando eu era bebê. Ele morreu fazendo isso."

Vendo o rosto triste de Saori, Seiya suspirou e acabou cedendo:

"Está bem. Está bem, vamos... Mas depois disso eu vou querer outro dia de folga!"

"Te dou até dois", respondeu ela, abrindo um sorriso. "Obrigada, Seiya!"

Os dois seguiram adiante, numa trilha pouco usada no Santuário. Já fazia anos que ninguém era preso no Cabo Sunion, desde a deposição de Saga. Perguntados por um soldado, explicaram que iam apenas conversar na remota prisão. O soldado pediu para que tomassem cuidado, pois a borda da encosta era escorregadia.

Caminharam um bom trecho até encontrarem a tal prisão 6. De lá, tinham uma boa visão do mar. Seria agradável, se não estivessem diante de várias celas com esqueletos. Saori parou diante da grade e virou a página do livro.

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_ 1-Comente como o mar é romântico._

_ 2-Diga que existe um presente para ela abaixo da pedra no barranco._

_ 3-Mande-o pegar o presente._

_ 4-Se ele não escorregar, empurre-o._

_ 5-Se ele não morrer, vá para a pedra na frente da cela nº7._

_ 6-Repita os passos 2, 3 e 4._

_ 7-Se ele não morrer, repita os passos para as celas 8, 9 e 10._

_ 8-Se MESMO ASSIM ele não morrer... desista._

_ 9- Siga a trilha e suba a montanha até o templo de Afrodite._

_ 10- Vá até o arco nas ruínas._

* * *

Saori ergueu os olhos, estupefata. Seiya comentou, igualmente intrigado:

"Isso... É um manual de como matar uma pessoa?"

"É o que parece... Será que lá embaixo tem alguma coisa?"

"Nem vem, Saori! Eu não vou ser o palhaço a olhar embaixo de cada pedra!"

"Mas Seiya... E se Aioros deixou alguma coisa lá?"

"Se ele deixou alguma coisa, com certeza não é algo bom! Vai ser outra flor tenebrosa! Eu não vou descer! Não vou e pronto!"

Alguns tensos segundos de silêncio se passaram entre eles. Saori suspirou e cedeu:

"Você tem razão, Seiya. Você veio até aqui com boa vontade e até segurou aquela flor estranha... Não posso pedir que faça isso."

"Ainda bem que a razão chegou a você."

"Eu vou ver embaixo das pedras. Nada mais justo."

"Como?! Você vai cair! Não faça isso, Saori!"

"Não, eu vou. Eu tenho que saber se Aioros deixou algo. Pode deixar, Seiya, eu me viro."

Saori começou a aproximar-se perigosamente da borda. Seiya cerrou os punhos, irritado com ela e consigo mesmo. Maldito o dia em que adotara o princípio de jamais deixar uma garota correr perigo! Foi atrás de Saori, segurou-lhe o pulso e puxou-a para trás.

"Não. Deixa que eu vou."

"Não, eu vou. Você já fez o bastante, Seiya."

"Nenhum cara em sã consciência permitiria uma coisa dessas, Saori. Pode deixar, eu vou."

Apressou-se e deitou-se na borda da pedra, tentando enxergar algo abaixo. Contudo, não conseguiu enxergar nada. Estava crente que, se Aioros tivesse colocado algo, essa coisa não estaria mais ali por conta da atividade do mar. Mesmo assim, decidiu investigar. Agarrou-se a um tronco seco ao lado da pedra com as pernas, ficou de ponta-cabeça e encontrou uma pequena caixa bem amarrada à pedra. Xingou Aioros mentalmente e tentou tirar o pacote do lugar.

Contudo, assim que arrancou a caixa de madeira, a pedra moveu-se, perigosamente. Seiya apressou-se para subir e apoiou-se no tronco, que de repente cedeu. Logo se viu em queda livre na direção das perigosas pedras do Cabo Sunion. Abriu as asas da armadura, deslizou no ar e conseguiu pousar em segurança na água.

"Seiya, você está bem?"

"Estou!"

"Veja se consegue achar presentes nas outras celas!"

Seiya amaldiçoou Aioros mais uma vez e foi atrás das outras caixas. Após alguns tombos e sacrifícios, reuniu cinco caixas, que não foram difíceis de abrir. Não encontrou nada em nenhuma. Saori mostrou-se surpresa, mas ele não. O objetivo não era o presente, mas a morte do coitado referido no manual.

"Olha... Vamos acabar logo com essa palhaçada, Saori. O templo de Afrodite será o último."

"Está bem... Esse manual não revela um lado muito bonito de Aioros."

"Muito bonito? Isso revela o lado mais cruel dele, isso sim! Por que será que todos que te adoram se tornam sádicos? Seu avô, o Tatsumi espancador de criancinhas, o Aioros assassino... Espero não ficar assim um dia!"

"Você me adora?", respondeu ela, abrindo um sorriso.

"Não tanto quanto esses doentes aí... Vamos logo", respondeu ele.

Rapidamente seguiu adiante. Sentia-se incomodado com o sorriso de Saori.

* * *

O templo de Afrodite. Um local proibido até para os cavaleiros de Athena. Diziam que esse era o local onde Athena, Hera e Afrodite disputaram pelo título de deusa da beleza. O templo erguido foi em homenagem à vencedora, Afrodite. Ali, apenas Athena e o homem por ela permitido podiam entrar. Até Seiya já tinha ouvido falar da grandiosidade daquele templo. Aparentemente, Aioros blasfemara-o para escrever um manual idiota.

Saori posicionou-se abaixo do arco e virou a página do manual.

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

_ 1-Faça um teste para provar o amor deles._

_ 2-Ele deve atirar uma flecha no alvo da montanha à esquerda do templo._

_ 3-Se ele errar, não reconheça o amor._

_ 4-Se ele acertar, reconheça o amor._

* * *

"De que alvo ele está falando?", perguntou Seiya.

"É naquela montanha", apontou Saori.

Os dois voltaram-se para a montanha e aguçaram o olhar. Foi Seiya que avistou um pequeno círculo colorido em meio à mata.

"Está bem desbotado... Mas sim, tem um alvo lá."

"Tão distante... Mal dá pra ver."

"Esse Aioros era mesmo um desgraçado! Tenho até vergonha de ele ser meu antecessor. Mas bem, vamos lá!"

Cansado daquela estranha caça ao tesouro, sem que houvesse qualquer tesouro, Seiya puxou o arco de Sagitário e tirou uma flecha da armadura. Vinha praticando bastante com o arco, por isso se sentiu desafiado. Sorriu para o alvo, como se entrasse em uma competição com o antigo cavaleiro.

"Então você está de brincadeira comigo, Aioros? Pois vai ver que não sou pior do que você!"

A flecha cortou o ar num zunido, enfrentando a forte corrente de ar no local. Seiya previra tanto o vento quanto a gravidade e a distância. Observou a flecha dourada viajar rapidamente até pousar no alvo, bem no centro. Contente, virou-se para gabar-se de sua proeza para Saori, mas teve de saltar para o lado.

Do chão, inúmeras flechas de cosmos saltaram na sua direção, com a intenção de matá-lo. Seiya começava a achar que a flecha atirada pela armadura de Sagitário durante a batalha das Doze Casas de fato tentara matá-lo. Que armadilha era aquela? Desviou-se desesperadamente de cada ataque, cada vez mais veloz, até chegar ao sétimo sentido. A última flecha sumiu no ar, e Saori correu até ele:

"Seiya! Você está bem?!"

"Estou, Saori, não se preocupe. Ainda bem que nenhuma flecha foi na sua direção. Eu não me perdoaria se aquilo acontecesse de novo."

"Aioros nunca faria isso comigo", afirmou a deusa, sorrindo. "Mas não entendo. Se você acertou, por que ele o atacou?"

"Bem, é o que ele está tentando fazer no manual – me matar. Mas isso é muito estranho..."

"Afinal, que manual é esse?"

Saori voltou-se ao livro e notou que a página seguinte fora liberada sozinha após o ataque. Leu:

* * *

_Conclusão:_

_ 1- Se ele morreu, feche o manual e console a Athena._

_ 2-Se ele ainda está vivo, já era. Você perdeu. Mostre a carta para o idiota, dê o fora e compre 10 litros de vinho para esquecer tudo isso._

* * *

Anexada à página, havia uma folha avulsa, que Seiya destacou e leu:

* * *

_Caro Fulano tarado sequestrador de garotas inocentes:_

_ Você é o sujeito mais vil, cruel e sujo que já apareceu no Santuário. Como ousa roubar o coração da minha princesinha?! Ora! Até parece ontem que o bebê apareceu próximo à sala do Grande Mestre (na verdade, foi há uma semana). Ah, a minha alegria ao conhecê-la! Aquele cosmos puro! Aquele sorrisinho! Aquelas bochechinhas rosadas! Athena é a deusa mais bonitinha de todo o universo!_

_ Mas Athena é uma deusa virgem, imaculada. É uma deusa intocável por um homem sujo e com pensamentos malignos. Sim, estou falando de você. Você é sujo! Você maculou a minha deusa! E ainda por cima, ela aceitou isso (ou vai aceitar isso)! Eu nem sei quem é você, mas eu te odeio!_

_ Por isso, (colocar o nome do energúmeno aqui), eu fiz tudo isso apenas para afastá-lo da minha adorável deusa! Até matá-lo! Afinal, ela não tem pais e é toda sozinha no mundo! O mestre Shion é muito velhinho e até pra avô está difícil. Então eu decidi fazer da deusa Athena a minha irmãzinha. Eu sempre estarei com ela e sempre cuidarei dela com o mesmo amor com que cuidei de Aioria. E como irmão mais velho, é o meu dever afastar qualquer imbecil de perto dela. Eu sei que terei que fazer isso, porque ela é linda, e vai ficar ainda mais bonita quando crescer._

_ Infelizmente, como pode ver, eu... falhei. Falhei miseravelmente. Quero até congratulá-lo por chegar até aqui, mas... não posso. É a minha adorável irmã. Eu a amo tanto! Eu terei de ceder, mas juro que, se você fizer qualquer coisinha que a desagrade, qualquer coisinha mesmo (e pode ser roncar à noite e interromper o sono dela), eu juro que irei fatiá-lo em um milhão de pedaços! E se ela derramar uma só lágrima por sua causa, eu coloco cada pedacinho seu num liquidificador! Está avisado!_

_ É muito difícil ter uma irmãzinha tão bonitinha e ver um ogro horrível fazer *** com ela... Eu te odeio muito, muito, muito._

_Aioros de Sagitário, 1977._

* * *

Incrédulo, Seiya guardou a carta no manual, que agora tinha todas as páginas liberadas.

"Esse Aioros era doente, não é possível!"

"Ele era bem jovem, Seiya. Não devia ser mais maduro do que você."

"Ei, eu sou maduro!"

"É? Mas querer que tudo voltasse ao normal com sua irmã depois de todas as batalhas era uma cisma de criança, não?"

"Mas... isso porque não pudemos aproveitar os seis anos separados..."

"Só que vocês vivem de formas diferentes agora. Acho que Aioros antecipou toda a dor de perder uma irmãzinha e criou esse manual para descontar a frustração. Acho que nós lidamos um pouquinho melhor com a frustração, não?"

"Um pouquinho? Esse cara era louco! Não me diga que as pessoas ficam doentes assim quando passam a morar no Santuário! Imagine um cavaleiro de ouro com esses pensamentos assassinos! E olha o que diziam: que ele era sabedoria, coragem e bondade. Bem, o autor desse manual pode ser muita coisa, mas sábio, corajoso e bondoso com certeza não é!"

"Mas os registros de missões dele são impecáveis, Seiya. Ele era mesmo um grande cavaleiro. Acho que... conhecer Athena deixou-o tão contente que mesmo a razão não conteve a alegria. Pensar que ele se importava tanto comigo..."

"Eu teria medo se alguém se importasse de forma tão doentia comigo. Eu, hein? Mas que babaca ele era..."

"Ah, não seja tão rigoroso com ele, Seiya. Veja, parece que ainda não terminamos todos os passos do manual. Ainda sinto um resquício do cosmos dele vindo do arco do templo de Afrodite. Você sabia que as vidas passadas de Athena, quando se apaixonavam por um mortal, traziam-no até aqui e recebiam a bênção de Afrodite sob o arco? Eu acho que Aioros está esperando que a gente passe por baixo daquele arco."

"Eu é que não vou! Ele vai tentar me matar de novo!"

"Tem certeza? Não é possível que, depois de tudo isso, você não esteja curioso com o que ele aprontou... Afinal, ele é o seu antecessor."

Saori levantou-se e ofereceu a mão. Seiya suspirou e acabou aceitando, no desejo de que o dia acabasse logo de uma vez. De mãos dadas com a deusa, caminhou devagar até o arco, onde o cosmos de Aioros os esperava.

Saori tinha razão: se ele não aceitasse, acabaria com a dúvida em mente: afinal, o que significava aquele cosmos restante? Ao pisar no templo, o cosmos dourado desceu pelo ar até alcançá-los e concentrou-se nas cabeças dos dois. Seiya fechou os olhos e prestou atenção na energia: Aioros queria dizer-lhe algo.

* * *

_'Por favor... Proteja-a com sua vida...'_

* * *

A energia dissipou-se, e Seiya reabriu os olhos, surpreso. Saori fez o mesmo, sorrindo.

"Ele não era tão ruim assim, era?"

"Bem... não sei."

"Vamos. Vamos voltar para as Doze Casas. Eu te ajudo a arrumar aquela bagunça."

Continuaram de mãos dadas, por boa parte do caminho. Seiya não teria se importado se ela soltasse, mas não tinha vontade de tomar a iniciativa de soltá-la. Por isso, ficaram assim até serem vistos por um dos soldados. Saori aproveitou para verificar o manual, agora com todas as folhas acessíveis.

"Olha, tem uma nota no final."

* * *

_Manual para o dia em que todas as tentativas de esganá-lo forem em vão – versão 4._

_ Cara, você ainda está escrevendo essa porcaria! Para de fazer isso!"_

_ Cala a boca, Shura! Eu faço o que eu quiser!_

* * *

"Essa letra é diferente... Shura?"

"Parece que eles foram grandes amigos."

"E... versão 4?"

O casal entreolhou-se, surpreso. Além daquele manual, existiam mais três? Seiya apressou o passo e seguiu adiante.

"Seiya, pra que a pressa?"

"Eu vou na frente, Saori. Desculpe. Tenho que fazer uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Queimar todos os manuais de Aioros antes que você descubra e me faça passar por tudo isso de novo!"

"Ei, não! Eu quero ver os outros manuais! Seiya, me espera!"

Seiya não esperou. Primeiro, queimaria todos os manuais insanos de Aioros. Agora entendia muito bem como era importante permitir que Seika tivesse sua individualidade, e ele, a dele. Além disso, havia mais uma pessoa de quem ele não queria mais se separar. Para isso, devia destruir aquela tralha e garantir sua sobrevivência, longe de manuais.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

_13 anos atrás..._

Shura: Cara, esse lugar é proibido! Se nos pegarem aqui, seremos mortos!

Aioros: Ah, até parece que alguém vem até aqui, Shura! Além disso, isso é para o bem da deusa.

Shura: E se acontecer de ela gostar de um cara e você matá-lo?

Aioros: Até parece! Pois eu, Aioros de Sagitário, farei com que ela não goste de nenhum idiota por aí. Só estou fazendo isso... por hobby, sabe? Ninguém vai disparar essas armadilhas.

Shura: Então por que você está fazendo isso?

Aioros: Não é óbvio? Depois faremos uma simulação, você e eu. Aioria faz o papel de Athena, eu faço eu mesmo, e você faz o papel do desgraçado e aciona todas as armad...

Shura balança o braço. O manual nas mãos de Aioros é instantaneamente picado.

Aioros: Por que você fez isso?!

Shura: Só um idiota aceitaria disparar as armadilhas.

Aioros: Ah, Shura, que droga... Agora vou ter que me lembrar de todas as instruções... Como era mesmo...?


End file.
